Cartref
by LapdancePrincess
Summary: The first time he sees her it was a mistake. But then he understand that there is more to it than that. She was his home.


**I sadly don't own Doctor Who. I just own this plot. ;)**

The first time he sees her it was a mistake. He was trying to visit London 1819, but somehow ended up in London 1987. He's always been rubbish with his timing.

He walks out of his blue box. Nobody notices him, just another person walking around. He doesn't understand how he ended up here, and is tempted to leave. That is, until he heard a cry.

He can speak baby, understand it. Those little cries. For some reason he follows it, he knows the baby isn't hurt, and is just hungry. But he wants to see what it looks like. Finally he finds where the sound is coming from. A blonde woman is holding this baby in a tiny pink blanket, trying to get her to be quiet.

He walks a little closer, to get a proper look at this baby. Finally he sees her. Her little blonde hair, sticking up all over the place. Her dark green eyes shining with tears. He feels both of his hearts break from the look she's giving him. He sends soothing vibes to her, trying to get her to calm down. She finally stops crying, and The Doctor thinks it's safe enough for him to leave now. That was until someone stopped him.

"She must like you." The woman said to him. "I haven't been able to get to shush for a while." The woman said, then the doctor actually looks at her. Her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted, and the Doctor wonders where her husband is, and why he wasn't helping her with such a wonderful little human.

"I guess babies just like me." He said with a slight smile. It wasn't a lie, his child liked him well enough… Well, well enough before the war happened. He swallowed his emotions down. He didn't want to think about that right now. "Well, I'm glad! Rose here is so fussy." She said looking down at her daughter; the Doctor felt something pull at his hearts.

He looked down again, the small pink and yellow human was starting at him. He looks in her eyes, and saw nothing but beautiful light stare back. "Hah, well. She might be hungry." He said, trying to aim that Rose needed to eat. "Oh, right. I forget how much they eat when they're this young." The woman said again, before pulling out a bottle out of her purse. Rose gladly takes the bottle and starts eating. The Doctor is happy and knows it's time to leave. "Well, I must be getting off, things to do, people to see." He said to the woman before walking off. "Wait!" he heard a voice behind him. Annoyingly he turns around, he doesn't want to look at the baby anymore, it's bringing up feelings he'd try to hide away for far too long. "What's your name?" she asked him, looking him right in the eye. He laughs at the question.

The oldest question in the world. "You can call me the Doctor." He answered back, before turning around and walking away.

"What a strange man." Jackie muses to her while looking down at Rose. Who had fallen asleep with the bottle in her mouth. Jackie laughs and thinks it's time to go home.

The Doctor finally makes his way back to the Tardis. Once he steps inside, he feels like he can breathe again. "Rose." He says to himself, feeling the way it tasted on his tongue. He laughs to himself before setting out again. Hopefully this time to a place he meant to go.

Finally after a week, he goes stir crazy, and keeps thinking about Rose. And how she looked at him, those little eyes of wonder. After fighting with himself for a couple of days, he finds himself back in London, looking for the little pink and yellow human.

He doesn't understand why she bothered him so much. And he doesn't understand why he cares about this tiny human at all.

He walks back to the park where he saw her last time. He half expected to find her and her mother in the same spot he left them in. He walks around a bit before seeing a swing. Thinking he might have some time to kill before they got here, he slowly sets himself down, slowly kicking back and forth. Feeling the ground under his feet. Finally the set next to him is filled. It's a little blonde girl with dark green eyes. She feels so nominal to him, like apart of him was home. "Hi. What's your name?" she asks him shyly. He didn't even think she was talking to him until he looked at her, and saw her little eyes looking up at him in curiosity. He feels the strings of his hearts being tugged at again. "Well, you can call me the Doctor. What's your name?" He asked her. All though, he has a pretty good feeling he's going to hear Rose across his ears.

"Well, I'm Rose Tyler." She says proudly. He laughs at that, 'Rose Tyler.' He muses to himself, before kicking a little more. "Well Rose Tyler. That's a pretty name." he told her, while watching the wind play with her hair. "Thanks. My dad picked out Rose." She said shyly again, looking straight ahead, like she was almost embarrassed that her dad named her. "Oh yeah, and where is your dad at?" he questioned her, because he knew that if he had a daughter, he wouldn't leave her alone. "Well, mommy says he's in heaven." She answered him a very serious tone. The Doctor felt his hearts break for this little girl.

Standing up, he tells her it's time for him to go. "Well, it was nice meeting you Doctor!" she says before running off, hearing her name being called. He looks to where she runs off too. Her mother giving her a good tongue lashing for talking to strangers. "But mom, he's not a stranger, he's a Doctor." Rose huffed while shoving her feet into the dirt. Jackie, a little taken back stands up quickly to look at the man her daughter was speaking with, but only saw his back. She saw the same leather jacket and short hair cut from when Rose was just a baby. 'That's not possible.' She thought to herself, before grabbing Rose's hand and heading home.

The Doctor smiled as he thought about the conversation he had with Rose Tyler. He checked the time, and saw that it was 1992, making Rose five years old. He never did get his timing right.

He wanted to go back, and visit her more. But there were planets to save. By the time he finally got a chance to come back and visit, he put in the time, hoping to land somewhere around 1992, 1993. So Rose wouldn't have forgotten him. But he didn't check the date before darting out of the Tardis, if he would have, he would have seen that he ended up in 2000, making his little pink and yellow human 13 years old.

He walked around the park, seeing that there were major differences. The park was a lot more different, and the swings weren't the same. He could feel something was off. He turned around trying to make it back to his Tardis, but a voice stopped him.

"Doctor?" he quickly turned around to see that his little human was no longer little. Rose Tyler was turning into a woman. Her before short blonde hair now sat on her shoulders, and eyeliner wrapped itself around her eyes. "Hello, Rose Tyler." He said quickly, hoping that he didn't freak her out due to the fact that he didn't look any older, when he should have.

"You haven't changed much." She smirked at him, and he could feel the tips of his ears turn red. "Well yeah. Good genes and what not." He told her. This was wrong, and he shouldn't be here, and she surely shouldn't remember him.

"I can see that, Doctor." She told him, with laughter in his voice. She was trying to joke with him. He was grateful. That she wasn't freaked out that he didn't seem to age, and that he was talking to her. "Well yeah, I must be off though. People to see and what not." He told her before turning around. He could hear her footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Rose giving him a curious look. "Can I help you?" He asked, feeling very frustrated that Rose was following him. "Yeah. Why do I only see you every eight years?" She questioned him. He could feel his ears start to heat up again. He ignored her question, before turning around and walking away. This time Rose didn't follow him.

He had mean to visit Raxacoricofallapatorius, but somehow ended up back on Earth. He wanted to kick his Tardis. She was clearly working against him. He found himself right outside the park again. He should have turned around, he should have walked away and never visited Earth again. But he felt something pulling him to this park, to the swings.

He sat down, before kicking slowly. He didn't know why he kept ending up back in the same spot. It was starting to drive him mad. He slowly flicked at his thigh, covered in dark pants. Feeling his leather jacket groan in protest of being stretched. 'Really ought to change my clothing.' He thought to himself.

He hoped that he got the dating right, and didn't end up back where Rose Tyler was a fresh teenager. Her little cheeky attitude, he disliked it. But at least, he didn't end up where Rose was a teenager. "Hello Doctor." A calming voice said. He turned his head to see his little pink and yellow human who was no longer little, she was all grown up. She looked like an adult. Her baby face melt away, and a woman with soft curves had replaced the child he knew. She sat down next to him.

"Well Rose Tyler. Don't you look different." He told her. It wasn't an insult; he hoped she didn't take it as such. She smiled at him before answering. "Well Doctor, that's what happens when you leave for six years." She said to him cheekily. Before slowly sticking her tongue out just enough for her tongue to softly bite it, like she almost regretted saying it. Like he was going to leave just because she said it had been six years.

"Ah, yeah… Been traveling and what not." He said, while rubbing the back of his neck. For some reason, this human made him nervous, and he didn't like it. He was the oncoming storm. He shouldn't be getting nervous.

She smiled at him, like she knew, like she was in on some big secret, and wasn't ever going to let him know. Finally she answered him, and not in the way he was expecting. "You know, you've been around my whole life, off and on, and yet you don't look a day older than when I was 13." She told him, honest trust singing in his ears. He felt the tips of his ears burning again. "Yeah, that happens with me." He told her, honestly. Gauging her reaction, he expected her to freak out, or to hit him. He didn't really like that part, but no. His Rose Tyler just smiled up at him, before swinging back and forth. Finally breaking the silence around them, she said something that made his hearts thump in his chest.

"You know, I really expected you to come back when I was younger, to take me off traveling… To see the world. Stupid I know." She said while looking down at the dirt around her feet. And finally the Doctor figured out why the Tardis kept landing him here. She wanted him to take her with them. To see the world. Struggling to find his voice, he finally asked her.

"Well Rose Tyler, would you like to see the world?" He asked her, honestly ringing on every word he said. "Well Doctor, I never thought you'd ask." She said before standing up and holding out her hand to him.

"I can't promise you that you'll be safe." He told her, while looking her dead in the eye. "Safety is boring." She said before winking at him. That was all he needed before taking her hand and leading her back to the Tardis.

Five years later, Rose Tyler Smith smiled and winked at her husband. He never thought he'd ever be married again, and to a human of all things.

He never thought he would ever have children again. But when Rose told him they were expecting, he knew he wanted to make her his wife, even if that meant going to Earth, and giving her the last name Smith.

He smiled at his wife, while she rocked their daughter back and forth in the rocking chair he had built for them.

He felt his Tardis hum happily.

He was home, wherever his wife went. Even if that meant going to Earth every couple of days to visit Jackie.

He tugged at his longer hair, happy to know that his wife didn't hate his change. And to know that no matter what happened, she'll always love him.

"Doctor." She said quietly while rocking Addison, their daughter, who had a light brown hair, and dark green eyes. He smiled at he looked at them. "Yes Rose?" He questioned his wife.

"Well, I thought you would like to see what the Tardis and I were doing." She said cheekily. He knew they were going behind his back, but he figured it was a surprise. "Go look at the screen, you big goof." She told him. Before sitting Addison down in her crib, that had stars and moons hanging off it.

He walked to the screen and saw 'Rose Tyler Smith, pregnant. 12 weeks.' He felt his hearts thump in happiness; they were going to have another baby.

"Thought you would be happy with that." She said, walking up behind him, and wrapping her arms around his chest. He turned around and kissed his wife on her mouth, nose, forehead and chin.

"We're going to be parents again." He told her, feeling his eyes shine with his happiness.

"I know, I hope it's a boy this time. So we can name him after you." She said with a giggle. And then the Doctor knew.

He knew that he was home.

Home with the woman he loved and his children who were safe.


End file.
